1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sliding-type portable electronic device, and particularly to a sliding-type portable electronic device functioning as a bottle opener.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, sliding-type portable electronic devices such as sliding-type mobile phones are widely used. The sliding-type mobile phone typically comprises a main body and a cover body slidably attached to the main body. Most persons have become accustomed to carrying their mobile phones with them wherever they go. However, mobile phones do not provide any additional functions other than the usual electronic ones.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.